


just a kiss goodnight

by losiyra



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losiyra/pseuds/losiyra
Summary: The one where the stone didn't grant wishes and was basically worthless. Instead,  Diana and Barbara become best friends... or perhaps something more?spoilers for WW84?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	just a kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Watched WW84 and couldn't deny the potential and chemistry these two had.  
> Honestly not too proud of this fic - just really wanted to post something about them!

Diana had only met Barbara a few weeks ago, but she'd already become such a large part of her life. Diana was sociable enough - she had colleagues who she was friendly with - but with Barbara it was different. Diana looked forward to seeing her at the smithsonian daily, and seeing her trip in high heels, and especially when they met up for meals or on the weekends. Diana grinned to herself, thinking that these meet-ups almost seemed like dates. She didn't think into it further. Barbara was simply a warm person who was easy to talk to. To Diana, it was a wonder why nobody else seemed to notice Barbara.

Barbara had only met Diana a few weeks ago, but she'd already become the best person in her life. Diana was always so kind and welcoming. It was bizarre to Barbara as to how Diana cared so much about her. Barbara dazed off, thinking about the times she'd spent with Diana. The time they first met was cetainly something. Despite Diana meeting her when she was flustered from being clunsy, Diana still wanted to be her friend. Walking home from work was made immensely better with Diana's reassuring company. Being around Diana made Barbara feel happy beyond words - almost like a silly middle school crush. That's the beauty of having a friend, isn't it?

As of lately, Barbara had been going round to Diana's place for self-defence training. Originally, Barbara had refused Diana's offer, not wanting to show how unskilled she was. But diana promised to take it slow, and had done so thus far.

They now met up every Saturday afternoon at 3pm, and aimed to be finished around 5pm since Diana didn't want to work Barbara too intensely. Barbara usually hung around for a bit after that, sometimes till the sky had gone dark and it was safer to sleep on Diana's sofa. Being in Diana's company was often the higlight of Barbara's day, and Barbara hoped Diana felt the same. 

Today's session was just like the others. They started off doing simple warm ups and exercises to improve strength, followed by technique practise. 

As usual, Diana and Barbara got close to one another. Barbara often felt a sensation in her body when Diana was near, and wondered whether Diana felt the same. Barbara doubted it - Diana wouldn't be nervous over simple defense. 

After training, Diana and Barbara sat down to watch a movie together. Diana wondered whether barbara was also aware of how close they were sitting. 

When it came time to leave, Diana had walked Barbara to the end of the street. Their eyes lingered on each other as the sky began to slowly brighten with stars.  
Barbara felt Diana's hand brush against her own. She hesitated before lightly taking it into her own. 

When it came time to say their final farewells, neither of them seemed to want to say goodbye. Their pulses were beating in unison, getting faster as they got closer.

Their lips pressed against each other softly - only for a few delightful seconds. For once, they were certain the other felt the same way. A goodnight's kiss was everything that they needed.


End file.
